


Midnight Thoughts

by aeioudam



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeioudam/pseuds/aeioudam
Summary: My first fic, is also Dooprie.
Relationships: Flurrie/Doopliss, Madame Flurrie/Doopliss
Kudos: 1





	Midnight Thoughts

Doopliss woke up and saw only darkness, it was midnight. He had waken up early, yet again. Doopliss always had sleeping problems, and this was a regular occurrence. Doopliss saw that Flurrie was asleep, and had a sigh of relief in his mind. Doopliss could still feel that massive liplock she placed him into before he instantly fell asleep. While its hard for him to fall asleep at night, Flurrie helps him by locking her lips onto his, and letting his love for her and nervousness overload and cause him to faint and fall asleep, which afterwards Flurrie would sleep as well, with Doopliss taking the costar role of her pillow. Back to the present, Doopliss was watching his sleeping love and pondering how he could fall back asleep... Suddenly, Flurrie in her sleep puts her arm around him and tightly hugs him! Doopliss didn't expect it, and was startled for a second before entering a state of silent romantic panic, being so tightly held by Flurrie caused his heart to be pounding, until he set his gaze upon her face. Doopliss calmed down and became a bit sleepy, he felt his heart warming as he looked at Flurries sleeping face, which he saw much beauty in. He loves Flurrie, everything about her. She helped him become a better person, helped him discover a living, is very nice to him, treats him with respect, and all sorts of traits he loved about her. through all of the loving thoughts about Flurrie, Doopliss accidently made himself faint, thinking about how much he loves Flurrie, and was able to sleep for the rest of the night. The cloud madame silently and softly embraced her little bedsheet admirer while in their slumbers, and they peacefully slept.


End file.
